desires of the heart
by Azireal
Summary: naruto finds out that hinata likes him. nudity and foul language. mabye a leamon in later chapers. please no flames I MIGHT KILL YOUR COMPUTER
1. Chapter 1

He snuck around the corner and crouched down. Practicing his stealth abilities was a great idea! After being sent out on this mission with squad 8 he should learn to develop his skills. As he tiptoed down the hallway he heard a noise someone was coming what a perfect time to try to evade whoever.

But there is nowhere to go! With one final thought he quickly jumped to the ceiling and using his chakara to stick. Ha-ha he could finally do it! As he waited he saw Hinata pass beneath him and he got a great idea. Why shouldn't he trail her and attempt to not get caught. Just as he finished this thought his normal chakara gave out and he fell straight to the floor with a huge thump.

"OWWWWW!!!" Naruto yelped. And had to shoot to the ceiling before Hinata came running around the corner in a battle stance.

"WHO'S THERE?" she shouted. Her Byakugan hadn't been activated. "I must be hearing things" she said after a quick glance down the inn's hallway. She turned and walked off her head shaking. Great I make her feel insane too what a great friend he thought to himself. He silently slunk around the corner and after the young Hyuuga girl.

After a few turns and a few halls she came to her room and slipped inside. With the door tightly closed and this being her room he had no options to choose from. But just then a little light in the back of his head said go inside it will be the ultimate test.

With that only he crawled still on the ceiling towards her door. After some amount tries he managed too open the door silently and he crawled in. after regaining his position on the ceiling he looked to find where Hinata had gone and what he saw almost made him fall straight off the ceiling into the core of the earth and burn for all eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

She was naked with her back turned to him and her clothes neatly folded on a nearby shelf. He could barely contain himself at the sight of her perfect round curves. She took a step forward and then halted and stiffened. He realized his mistake at that moment. He had forgotten to close the door. She slowly lifted her hands and made to form a symbol to activate the Byakugan. In a split second he pounced to the floor in a motion to run.

But she was too fast and turned and saw him facing her and for a split second he thought to himself that he had hit the floor too hard back in the hall and that he was dreaming. He got a good took at her breasts and thought perfection they were not too big and not small.

As she saw him her face went from a pale white to a flushed pink then to a bight red then to a deep violet and finally white-blue and she fainted from a mixture of joy and embarrassment.

He had a no time to decide what to do. He could either run and hide from his team and his life so far and maybe move away somewhere or he could run and catch her as she fell and fix this mess. On impulse "_well that has worked so far_" (kyuubi speak in italics) he ran to catch her fall.

After ½ an hour of waiting he decides to wake her.

"Hinata... Hinata wake up" "wha-" as her eyes flutter open she realizes that he is nude and being held by her crush Naruto. That is the moment when all the memories of the past few conscious moments passed flooded into her brain. She had been about to shower when she felt a draft in her windowless room and the first instinct she had was to activate her Byakugan and show him to her but she turned when she heard her assailant hit the floor. It had been Naruto her temporary team member and crush of her life and being that she was very much nude and exposed to him she passed out.

"Naruto you...you you HENT-" as she yelled out he clapped his hand over her mouth and stopped her shout. "I cant excuse my seeing you nude and less your still nudity but ... I like you." and under his breath "and what i see."

"NO-NO-NO don't faint again" she had fluttered on the edge of consciousness but did not faint. "Hinata I wasn't peeping I was just practicing stealth and I happened into the wrong room." he explained "I didn't mean to scare you when I came off the ceiling.

"o.k. I get it I-I i forgive you" "phew" he exclaimed. "you should probably get dressed he-he." "y-yeah." after she gets dressed (Naruto hasn't left the room) she sits on her bed next to him "Naruto I-I Ha-ave l-l-liked-d-d you f-for s-s-some-" that is when he finally figured why all the rice balls were shaped like his face _yeah i was think she might have had to give you her virginity before you'd notice. _

"Naruto I-I ... please y-you are g-great b-b-but b-but..." for the past few weeks with Naruto's not noticing her and her losses to other chunnin increasing she had started to lean towards cutting herself where no one would notice. (DONT GO TO THE GUTTER SO FAST PEOPLE SHE CUTS HERSELF ON THE FEET AND UPPER ARMS!) "Hinata what are you saying?

" I-I am n-not g-good enough..." "Hinata stop maybe if you'd think you would notice your own strength! You kicked the aburame ninjas buts and you are very beautiful." "y-you think so?" "Yeah!" (for all you idiots "believe it!").


	3. Chapter 3

Since this whole incident went on unnoticed Naruto and Hinata had decided to tell no one. She ran down the street. Late again lately getting out of her house had been getting harder and harder. Maybe her father had noticed something was wrong and had assigned more guards and more security but she was definitely not being stopped by those guys.

As she turned the corner she saw him standing in front of the Raman stand. "Naruto!" he turned to her and got a grumpy look on his face "Hinata your late again"

"y-yes sorry it's just... well..." "Hinata I asked you to just say it from now on so come on I won't attack you."he exclaims and after a moment of re-composure she continues "well.. my father... h-he doesn't know where I go and h-he is getting suspicious that I have been... well... sneaking off and.. um... fraternizing."she explains "Well tell him where you go then." "oh N-Naruto it-its not that easy..."

"well let's just get our Raman then." after a delicious meal of Raman they head for the training grounds "well what do we have here?" asks Sakura as Naruto and Hinata emerge from the forest "Oh you finally figured it out. Or did she have to tell you?" "wait you knew and you never told me?" Naruto asks somewhat annoyed. "Naruto EVERYONE knew and you were just to hard headed to get it."

"So are you two going out now or what?" "yeah we are Sakura and what do you mean hard headed!"

"Then we have to celebrate your increasing (coughs) cunning Naruto. I will get everyone we meet at my house."

An hour or so later everyone was at Sakura's house and were all having a blast (Lee had brought two sake bottles but drank them himself. He passed out a short while later.) "So Naruto you finally figured it out yourself eh?" Sasuke asked dryly but not without humor "yeah no thanks to you!"

Naruto had lost Hinata in the group but was diligently searching for her and had decided to look downstairs. He was tired of being harassed about not knowing of her crush. As he made his way downstairs he was confronted by Neji. "Hello Naruto." "Hi Neji" "Naruto I am going to be straightforward I never thought you'd find out and now that you have I am going to stop it." "um Neji what do you mean?" Naruto asks with confusion on his face. "I am never to allow you to see Hyuuga Hinata again get it now?"


End file.
